The present invention relates generally to a sprinkler toy and, more particularly, to a sprinkler toy discharging a constant mist of water and periodically discharging a larger geyser-like burst of water.
Various sprinkler systems adapted for the amusement of children have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,876 to Kulesza et al. discloses a sprinkler toy in the shape of a fire hydrant and including a connector for placing the toy in fluid communication with a garden hose. A first spring nozzle is capable of communicating with the connector through a pivotally operated valve. The first nozzle includes a plurality of apertures for producing an upwardly directed, diffused liquid spray. A second nozzle, also capable of fluid communication with the connector through a pivotally operated valve, is connected to the remainder of the toy by a flexible hose. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,633 to Kephart et al. discloses a toy sprinkler comprising a hub assembly having a water pressure activated spinning cap member and a manifold member connected to a pressurized water source. Multiple right angle arm assemblies are connected to the manifold and directed by a conduit to wand members mounted to remote ends of arm assemblies. The conduit affords sufficient slack to allow removal of the wand members from the arm assemblies and the aiming of water ejected from the wand members.
As a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,565 to Ogie et al. discloses a toy sprinkler with the appearance of an amusing figure or creature with appendages that simulate movement of the appendages of the figure or creature. Liquid-carrying conduits extending along appendages of the figure cause the appendages to move either in a planer path when liquid at low pressure passes through the conduits, or randomly when liquid at high pressure passes through the conduits. Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,055 Mariono discloses a free standing sprinkler device having an inflatable hoop-shaped manifold for children to utilize as a recreational fun toy. The inflatable manifold is mechanically removably connected by fluid transmitting coupling components to a base manifold and accordingly expands to a hoop-shaped component, responsive to the fluid pressure within, a sufficient size so as to permit persons to step or jump through the hoop-shaped component which appropriately sprinkles water therefrom on such persons.